


Lolipop

by Rat_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :3, Angst, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, lolipop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_uwu/pseuds/Rat_uwu
Summary: Shuichi cries while eating a lolipop.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Lolipop

Saihara was eating a lollipop while crying for no reason. “BSQJNDBQ” Oma screams from a distance, “why..” Saihara murmurs under his breath. “C h e w y C h e e s e” Cock itchy whispers in his ear. Then Saihara dies from disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I am no longer capable of writing anything not crack.
> 
> Also, if you could recommend ships?


End file.
